Men Hater
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: AU! FEM!Miragen. The Generation of Miracles were known all-over Japan as the most beautiful girls in middle school. But they're also known to be notorious haters of boys. Literally. They hate every single man on Earth, except their respective fathers. So they vowed to never love again. But will the promise be kept or broken when they found a few people who likes them? VARIOUS PAIRS
1. Chapter 1

**Another story here! So this chapter's gonna be short since its the prologue. **

**I don't own KnB**

* * *

"Girls, are you ready for the initiation?" a red head asked, carrying a candle that was the only source of light in the dark room. Five other girls were sitting on the floor. They all nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Akashi. We're all tired of men." a greenette said, pushing up her glasses. Akashi blinked and put the candle down on the center of the girls who formed a circle. Two girls gave space for her to sit, and Akashi did so.

She gave a stern look and said, "Do you pledge to never ever _ever _be attracted to any boy? Even in a friendly way?"

"yes we do, sister," they chorused with equally stern looks.

"Do you promise to put your sisters in front before anything else?"

"Yes we do, sister"

"Even in sickness or in health? Through thick and thin?"

"Yes we do, damn it! Its not a wedding, Akashi!", a tan girl said annoyedly.

"Fine. I hereby pledge that all of us will not fall for any male for the rest of our lives. Or else we'll have our hair shaved and kicked out of our society. No exceptions. "

"Hail the Era of Maidens!"

"Hail!" they chanted. Suddenly, the lights were turned on.

"Girls, I have cookies for you~!" Midorima's mother said in a sing-song voice. Midorima sighed and said, "Mom! We're having an initiation!"

"Ooh... Do you want cookies? They're chocolate chip"

"Nobody wants to-"

"Actually I would like some...", Murasakibara said, cutting off Midorima. She stood up and walked over to the door where her friend's mom was.

Kuroko and Aomine looked at each other before standing up to go grab some cookies as well."

"O-oi! Wait for me!" Kise stuttered standing up and running after them. Midorima could only stare as Akashi too stood up and went to the others.

The greenette sighed and said, "Fine... so much for initiation.."


	2. Glasses

**Ha! I'm back~~~ I was grounded. That's why I'm gone. Anyways, A review said that he/she does not like KasaKise. Fret not, Reviewer-sama! There will be no KasaKise.**

* * *

Glasses are not accessories the last time Midorima checked. Its an equipment for people who have bad eyesight to see properly. So, why does everyone think that she looks so _beautiful _in glasses?

It was when she walked home from a journalism seminar with Akashi when the red-head said,

"_Shizuka, your glasses makes you stand out. Especially to males. I order you to change it_"

Its not an appeal, at least to her. Maybe some people has a glasses fetish. Who knows?

So here she is now walking towards an optical store that she frequents to look for new frames. But every time she does, she can't find anything that suites her. But she guesses it doesn't matter since she _needs _to repel males and look unappealing.

She opened the glass door of the shop, the cool breeze of the air conditioner hitting her once she stepped in. The worker, and the only one as of now, was bending as if he was picking up something as he said,

"irashaimase*"

Midorima disregarded it and started looking around the shop. She neared the counter where the boy is and asked, "Can you hand me over those pair of glasses?", pointing to the round glasses behind the glass. Round glasses never suited her but she does need to look unappealing.

The salesman, who is now straightened up, asked, "Are you sure? You might look better in contact lenses or the pair next to it"

Indeed, the rectangular frames that he was pointing at looked better. It was the pair that she was planning to buy back then, but she can't do that now. Without looking a the boy, Midorima just sighed and said, "I need to look unappealing, okay? Its none of your business if I want those glasses, anyway."

"tch.. how spoiled..", the salesman said under his breath, though it did not escape Midorima's ear. She did not say a word but cursed him in her head.

As the boy reached took out the pair of glasses, it slipped out of his grasped. Both of them gasped and bent down to reach it.

**(Here comes the cheesy part...)**

As Midorima was about to reach it, her hand accidentally came in contact with his. Both of them stopped for a moment to look at each other. Midorima's jaw dropped as she noticed how good looking he actually was. She took her hand back and straightened up.

The boy- no, teen- did so as well and handed her the pair with a grin.

"ahaha.. sorry 'bout that... here ya go."

Midorima looked t the glasses before saying, "I-I'll have the contact lens instead!"

* * *

**Meeeeeaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppp! So now you know who is Midorima's love, Its obvious though**

**Sorry its short. I'll edit it when I have the time!**

***welcome to the store**


	3. Bitter-sweet Candy

Have you ever had the feeling of being watched?

Because Aomine Dai **(Yes. I meant that. Its** Unisex.) does. Right now actually. She knows who it is though it was no other than her infamous, creepy, four-eyed senpai, Imayoshi Shouichi.

She turned around and sighed, asking, "What the heck do you want, you creep?"

Imayoshi, who was _doing _his best in being 'sneaky' came out of from behind a post and said, "Hmm... nothing. Actually, I wanted to tickle you from behind"

Aomine scoffed and just walked away. Imayoshi's eyes opened slightly with a malicious glint as he smirked. He walked in long strides to catch up with fast-walking girl. Aomine looked up at him once he was able to catch up. Imayoshi just smiled at her like the creep he is.

"Fuck off or else I'll tell Akashi to cut your balls off."

Imayoshi's smile widened as he said, "ooh, I'm so scared"

Imayoshi put his shoulder around her as he said, "Oh come on, sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that, dickhead"

"I wasn't finished. Anyways, February is coming" he said, looking at Aomine. The tanned girl stopped in her tracks as she heard that. She raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "No shit. So what anyways?"

"Well, you have no one to go with on the Love Lottery."

Aomine rolled her eyes and said, "I don't care. That thing's full of bull crap anyways."

"Aww... Are you still mad about Kagami?"

Aomine's eyes widened at the name. She raised her fist and was about to punch him when Imayoshi caught her hand.

"Woah, woah, woah. What a fierce lioness!", Imayoshi teased. He leaned until he was nest to her ear. Aomine shivered as his hot breath fanned against her skin.

"I just wanted to ask you out for the love lottery... I would've been honoured to have a date who could punch so well and be fooled so easily"

Aomine pushed him away. Imayoshi grinned at her, which angered her more. She swung her left feet and kicked Imayoshi. Right. At. His. Balls.

Imayoshi knelt in pain. Curling up with a look of pain, which satisfied Aomine.

"Ow... Aren't you at least bit worried for our future children?"

It took a while for Aomine to register the question. Once she did, she glared at him and kicked his shin.

"Little girl! Its not nice to kick people in the shin!"

Aomine scoffed and walked away, leaving Imayoshi in a curled-up ball.

* * *

Once she got home, she dumped her bag carelessly on the floor. She fell on her bed, limbs sprawled out.

Of all people Imayoshi could bring up, why _him?_

She felt her eyes sting. It wasn't a moment later when she felt tears flow down.

Kagami Taiga...

"Fuck you, you dick!" she screamed, covering her eyes with her arm as she continued crying to herself.

* * *

_The next day... _

"Midorimacchi... are those... new glasses?" Kise asked, pointing to the spectacles the girl was wearing. Midorima pushed the object of attention up and said, "It is."

"It looks good on you!"

"Yes it does, Shizuka...", Midorima suddenly felt an ominous aura behind them. She turned around and found Akashi standing behind them.

"I-it was 50% off! Its impossible not to buy it in such a low price!", she lied. Well, about the 50% thingy was real. But she didn't bought it. Takao, the guy watching over the store bought it for her. Of course he wanted her to acquire the contact lenses instead but he couldn't afford it so he bought her the glasses instead.

Akashi said nothing but she knows its a lie.

She is a bad liar after all...

**XXXX**

Murasakibara was walking down the road. They had an early dismissal because of their Science teacher's stupid experiments. But that doesn't matter to her because now she has more time to loiter around.

She always have wanted to become a flight attendant. Most people think her dream job is as a pastry chef due to her sweet tooth. Well, she'll admit that she thought about it once but dismissed it, seeing as how she'll probably devour all the orders. What? She cares about money too, you know?

So she spends most of her time touring around Tokyo. Whenever its vacation, she goes to different parts of Japan. Using Aka-chin's private jet, of course.

She opened the door to her favorite pastry shop. The bell chimed, signalling her arrival and as usual, no other customer was there.

She walked over to the counter, where numerous displays of cake were being showcased.

"Yuu-chin!", she called out. She has been buying her sweets here for ages, she knows the person who watches the shop already. The shop used to be popular, but now, since that other shop opened, the business went downhill.

"May I take your order?"

Murasakibara was surprised to see a black-haired teen instead of an old lady.

"Yuu-chin! You turned into a boy!"

The boy smiled apologetically as he said, "I'm sorry. Yuu-san already resigned..."

"Oh..." Murasakibara said, finally calming down from the shock. She knelt down and looked at the array of cakes.

"Wow... they all look so delicious... Did you make them?", she asked, mouth watering. The boy nodded and gave her a charming smile, which made her 'kokoro go doki-doki' or as Kise-chin puts it.

_Could it be?..._

Murasakibara shook her head. She shouldn't. She doesn't want her heart broken too, just like her mother.

She stood up and said, "Give me two boxes of the Oreo Cake, a slice of raspberry cake, three boxes of brownies with no nuts and the blueberry cheesecake deluxe. Oh and the Chocolate Lava cake."

The other teen chuckled and said, "Wow. So you're the one that Yuu-san mentioned. For take-out or dine-in?"

_Oh I'd love to take you out and eat you..._

Murasakibara flushed red at the thought and said, "One box of Oreo cake for dine in... The others are for take-out"

"Will do"

She walked away from the counter and slumped down on one of the chairs in front of the window of the shop. She looked outside, thoughts running around her head.

_"Mommy, is daddy gonna come back?"_

_Her mom didn't answer. Her sister, who was beside her, smiled at her sadly and said, "No... He's never going to come back..."_

_"But what about the cake we bought him? What about our family? Does this mean I have no daddy?"_

_"...yes"_

Her order was laid out in front of her. She didn't even heard him or notice him. She stared at the cake. She took the fork and took a piece of the cake.

Suddenly, everything tasted bitter.

* * *

**Okay! I'm back, my lovelies~~~ Kudos for those who could guess who the 'black-haired teen' is. And its obvious that Imayoshi is Aomine's, right? And its obvious that Takao and Midorima was destined from the start. **

**But is that it?... NO it isn't...**

**Anyways, yes reviewer-san. KAgami will be in a pairing. Its hard to leave him out. He will be playing a key role too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. A reviewer guessed it. In this story, Kuroko ang Kagami are cousins. So there will be NO KAGAKURO. I hope its clear now who's Kise's other half is. *wink wink***

**So... who's Kuroko's lover? I wonder...**

* * *

The next day, Murasakibara went back to the pastry shop. Only to find that some chairs and tables were gone, the displays were fewer, boxes were scattered and the frames were taken down.

With a confused look, she approached the counter and asked, "Muro-chin, what's going on?"

Said teen straightened up and turned around. His expression is definitely not like yesterday. He heaved a sigh and said, "We're closing shop..."

Murasakibara's eyes widened and asked, "what? Why?"

"The shop's statistics has been going down hill ever since that shop two blocks away opened up..."

"Oh..." she said, voice dying down. Himuro looked at her with pity and asked, "What's your order? I guess it should be free since the shop is closing down..."

"...Just a cup of hot chocolate.."

Himuro raised his eyebrow and asked, "Nothing else?"

"Nuh-uh.."

"That's strange..."Himuro whispered with a raised eyebrow as Murasakibara walked back to her seat with slumped shoulders. He smiled to himself and poured the hot chocolate on two cups. He took two slices of Oreo cake and put the beverage and the delicacy on a tray. He removed his a pron and gloves and finally, took two straws, two napkins and two forks.

Just the two of them. how romantic.

Murasakibara raised her head when she saw Himuro walking over to her with a tray of food. He placed the tray on the table and pulled out a chair across the tall girl. Murasakibara didn't spare him a glance, just continued drinking.

And then, as if on cue, the lights suddenly turned off.

Murasakibara, who was busy drinking, halted and looked around, only to see darkness.

"whoops... seems like its the electricity is gone..."

"Is the store owner even paying her bills?"

Himuro shook his head no and said, "She thought it was worthless to since it is going to close down."

"oh..."

The boy stood up and said, "I'm going to get some candles..."

'_Wow... a candle light dinner... How romantic..', _He thought as he walked away...

_Meanwhile..._

Aomine was taking a shower when suddenly the lights were turned off. The water was gone as well. She furrowed her eyebrows. Damn it, she hasn't rinsed the shampoo yet...

She took a bath robe and angrily stormed out of the bathroom.

She went downstairs and outside to the yard, clad in nothing but a bathrobe. She walked over to the house next door, barefooted. Once she reached the door,she angrily knocked at the door.

"Oi! Four-eyes, I know you're in there!"

The door opened and revealed Imayoshi, who was holding a candle. The inside of his house was dark as well.

"wow. I didn't know you were this daring... Nice bathrobe by the way..." he teased. Aomine wasn't amused.

"Fix it."

Imayoshi scratched his head and said, "Oh sure... But you're going to have to owe me big time..."


	5. Encounter part 1

**Okay~~~ So here's a little note for Sophia. If you're not her, you can skip this part.**

**HI ATE SOPHIA~~~~ Sana magustuhan mo ung story na to. Gwapo ni number 8 no? Paki iwan na laang ng review, ha?**

**Anyways, here's for the other readers:**

**You'll get to meet Akashi's love interest in the next chaptr . Kuroko's love story will be a bit... dramatic... Male!Momoi will be one of Kuroko's two lovers.**

* * *

"I don't think we'll be having classes today...", Aomine muttered under her breath. Kuroko who was with her looked up at her and said, "Aomine-chan definitely hasn't been listening to our teacher yesterday..."

"...his speech was boring..."

Kuroko shook her head and said with a deadpan tone, "He was giving out instructions...I Today, the classes will set-up their booths for the incoming _Love Festival_"

"Oh.." Aomine nodded in understanding. She almost forgot that it was the end of January already. It was this time of the month already.

Teiko private academy is popular for its annual event called the 'Love Festival'. Its the only school that has that event. Its a festival made on Valentines Day. Students are allowed to roam around with their soulmates for once. But the main events are the Love Lottery, the Couple of the Year awards and Cupid's Dance Gathering.

But most single students look forward to the Love Lottery. Sort of a matchmaker. Students fill out forms and then the results of who can be a perfect match will be calculated through computers. Not only Teiko students are in the lottery, the students of their sister school, Meiko can join as well.

Love Lottery is really a miracle. It was where Aomine and Kagami had first met...

Kuroko sighed and said, "There's also a friendly basketball watch with Meiko Gakuen today... Want to watch it?"

Aomine ,who had finally broken out of her trance, nodded and said "I want to see their asses getting kicked!"

* * *

"Ne, Aka-chin... Why do people find a candle light dinner romantic?", Murasakibara asked out of the blue. Akashi raised an eyebrow and said, "Because the lack of light causes the pupils to dilate. Dilated pupils are a sign of arousal. Just like in the case of pheromones humans unconsciously react to symptoms of arousal in their partner."

Murasakibara Akemi looked at her in amazement and said, "Aka-chin is so smart that she could answer even that. Don't you think so too, Mido-chin?"

Midorima pushed her glasses up and said, "Don't call me that..."

"Why would you ask such a question anyway?", Midorima continued, baffled. If Murasakibara were to ask such a question, there must be a reason behind it.

"Because I just had one..." Murasakibara responded. Akashi, who was walking in front of them, stopped in her tracks and looked at them with an eerie smile.

"...You had a candle light dinner?"

"Yup", Akemi said, no idea of what was happening.

"With whom?"

"Muro-chin"

"Is he a boy?"

"Yes. Why?... oh"

Akashi's smile widened as she said, "Do you want me to shave your head?".

Murasakibara just looked at her in disinterest as she said, "There was a power shortage... So we had to use candles..."

Akashi calmed down a bit and said, "But why were you with a boy?"

"Because I was afraid of the dark...", she lied. Akashi sighed and recomposed her façade. She continued walking and, without looking behind, said, "I hope you're not forgetting our oath, girls."

**XXX**

"So did you come to watch me play, honey?" Imayoshi asked with his _disgusting _smile. He put his bag down on the bleachers and sipped from a bottled water before continuing, "Or did you come to watch someone else?"

Aomine glared and said, "In your dreams, four-eyes. And what do you mean someone else?"

Imayoshi smirked and said, "Oh... you'll know."

Then she saw it.

"_Kagami..._"

The red and black haired boy was stretching his arms, getting ready for the game. She watches as their team was doing some warm-ups and _God, _he's still beautiful.

Her heart starts aching but its beating fast. Its a temptation, like a moth and fire. She was the moth who was desperately trying to reach for the fire, even though it knows it will hurt her. She doesn't even know whether to cry or jump off the bleachers to hug him. Because he's back... He's finally back.

Kagami noticed her and looked at her with pain written in his eyes. She looks back, expressionless. It hurts to know that you were the pain.

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive..._


	6. Encounter part 2

**IMPO**

**IMPORTANT NOTES IN THIS CHAPTER and the next one:**

**-Moriyama is a girl and is Kise's best friend**

**-Let's pretend Reo isn't gay**

**-Yes, teachers can start teaching at age 19**

**-Mayuzumi is in a hospital due to Guillain-Barré syndrome (say "ghee-YAN bah-RAY")**

**-Kise is short...**

**-Akashi will have three love interests (Reo, ?, ?)**

"Japanese speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"_**English speech"**_

* * *

"Ne, ne, Ryoko-chan, isn't number 10 cute?", Moriyama Yuriko asked, pointing to a guy whose back was facing them. Kise shrugged and said, "I don't know... Akashicchi doesn''t allow us to be attracted to males..."

"Why? So are you going lesbian?"

"...No..."

Moriyama shook her head and said, "I almost forgot about you and your secret society. Why'd you join them? Isn't being close to men quite crucial for you because you _are _a female model."

"I joined them because... I don't even know..." Lie. She definitely knows. Flashes of the incident showed in her head and she had to refrain herself from running away. The truth is...

She doesn't hate men. She's scared of them.

It happened during the last day in her former company. A friend of hers joked around and kept filching some alcohol in her soft drink, despite of her knowledge that she was under age. She ended up drunk, so her friend decided to let her lay down for a bit.

She left her alone in the room, leaving her to sleep. After a few minutes, the door opened again.

_"oh, come on. Just a few minutes would be fine"_

Her whole world stopped after that. But she managed to pull herself up together and her rapist got arrested. But she was traumatized. Why did her friend let that happen? She never knew.

But past is past. And you can't have a good future if you keep thinking about the past.

**XCXXCXXCXXXC**

The game ended in Teikou's favor. It was to be expected though. Their line-up has always been perfect. But this year's line-up just crushed them mercilessly.

Imayoshi Shouichi, the captain and point guard, was the only guy he bothered to remember. The prick...

Kagami told his team mates that he'd be following them after. He went to the nearest vending machine to buy a sports drink. Man was he tired...

**(Cheesy part comin' up!)**

"Just... a li'l bit more!", Kise whispered under her breath as she tiptoed to reach the button for the Fanta. Kagami saw her struggling and pushed the button for her.

"Here...", he says, handing the canned beverage to the awestruck Kise. Kise just froze, unable to move. Kagami raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhh... your drink?"

_Its a walking telephone pole!_

Kise finally revived and took the drink from his hand. And without saying goodbye, left.

**XXXXXX**

_The next day..._

_"_How many math teachers have we had already?", Aomine asked, drawling each word lazily. Kuroko started counting with her fingers.

"Five... This ones the sixth."

"That's a lot of teachers..." Murasakibara commented, lazily licking on a lollipop. The three were sitting in the classroom, chatting about their newest teacher, who came from abroad.

Speak of the devil.

The door opened, revealing a tall dark-haired teacher. He was carrying a laptop bag with his left hand and a text book for third years and second years and a plastic container on the right. He walked to his desk and laid his items there.

The stunning man faced them with a smile gracing his lips as he clapped his hands together.

"**_Good afternoon, class!"_, **he greeted cheerfully. The students stood up and greeted him back.

"Well, my name is Reo Mibuchi. Yes, I'm a guy."

The statement caused boys to whine.

**_"I'm nineteen years old and I've only been teaching for a year._**"

A student raised her hand and asked, "Ne, sensei, could you speak in Japanese?"

Reo laughed. It sounded so refreshing it made Aomine want to sigh. Like the summer breeze...

"Haha... sorry. I'm used to speaking in English. And you should be too. It's the international language. Are there any more questions?"

Another student raised his hand

"Yes?"

"Where did you first started teaching?"

Reo smiled politely and said, "I started teaching abroad in the Middle East. I taught in an International School."

"So... you taught Arabs?"

The teacher shook his head and said, "No. I taught in a Philippine School*"

"But I thought you taught an international school..."

"An International _Philippine _School", he clarifies. He still had his million dollar smile on his face as he said,"Any more questions?"

"What college did you attend?"

"Harvard University"

Everybody stared at him in awe. Surely, Math will be more tiring than ever!

**XXXXXX**

**"**So how was Math class?", Akashi asked, smirking slightly.

"I've heard that you received quite a noble teacher."

Aomine and Kise sighed in unison. Aomine banged her head against the table as she said, "My head hurts..."

"But you just banged it against a table..." Murasakibara commented. Midorima shook her head and said, "You are actually lucky. At least your teacher is competitive."

"And a graduate in Harvard...", Kuroko added. Midorima choked on her red bean soup and stared at her with wide eyes.

"H-Harvard? _The _Harvard University!?" When Midorima received a nod, she grabbed Aomine by the shoulders and yelled, "Ahomine! Quickly change classes with me! I don't want to be stuck with such a lifeless, monotonous teacher!"

She stopped shaking her when she heard a chuckle from behind and someone saying, "Hey, Shizuka-chan"

Midorima froze and turned to look at Takao Kazunari. He was with a blonde senpai.

_'Not now, Bakao!'_

"...Shizuka, who is he?"

The greenette's eye twitched as she stuttered for an answer. Murasakibara eyed her suspiciously. Midorima sent her a look of, "_Help me and I will treat you with sweets..."_

_"_He's Mido-chin's cousin.", Murasakibara answered. Akashi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Midorima laughed awkwardly and said, "Yeah... a cousin.."

Takao felt his heart break. But he didn't show it. Instead he just laughed and ruffled Midorima's hair.

"Haha! Yup, I'm Shizuka-chan's cousin. Anyways, I hope to see you soon, _cousin_" Midorima noticed the bitterness in his voice as he spoke that line. She looked up at him but he just walked away.

_Well then fuck it!_

* * *

"Oh, Ahomine~~", Imayoshi called out in a sing-song voice which made Aomine's eye twitch. The creep's voice rang through the whole corridor. Aomine just chose to ignore it but found it useless when the senpai hugged her from behind, burying his face against the crook of her neck.

She tried to shrug him off, to no avail. She could practically feel his smirk against her neck and she shivered visibly as he started kissing it.

"The results of the Love Lottery came out!", he stated enthusiastically, closing Aomine's locker for her.

"And so?..." She said uninterestingly, walking away whilst dragging Imayoshi with her. She whined and said, "You're freaking heavy! Get off me, Humpty Dumpty!"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you're my date!"

Aomine's eyes widened in horror.

"What?! I didn't even sign up for the thing!"

Imayoshi chuckled and said, "You didn't sign yourself up. I did."

"B-but how? You'll need to fill out things like favorite food and hobbies! Don't tell me you stalked me?!"

"Remember when I asked you a bunch of questions in your house? Well, I listed them all up so that I could fill out the form."

"T-that's just-"

Imayoshi's eyes opened as he said, "Heinous? Evil? Diabolical? Well, you know me. I'll do anything to get what I want... And I get whatever I want.."

Aomine glared at him. Just who does he think he is? Just what does he think she is? a toy? A puppet? She's had enough of being taken for granted. This was the last time.

"No you don't. Not me..."

And with that, she left. Imayoshi just stared at her back with a predatory grin.

"Don't bother denying it! You _shall _be mine, Aomine Dai. And I mean it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! 7 days until valentines... KNow what does tha means? 7 Days until the main event of the story: The Love Lottery. Everybody keeps asking who are Akashi's other two love interests. No one even guessed for Furihata.**

**Yes. Its not Mayuzumi, its Furihata. Anyways, this chapter will focus solely on Aomine . Momoi will appear next chapter. **

**Stay tuned on another of my new stories. This time, it's MidoTaka and KiyoxFem!Hana**

* * *

_Love too little, you'll lose her_

_Love too much, you'll get hurt_

* * *

"Hey, Ahomine!"

Aomine could just sigh in annoyance at the voice. Why won't he stop bugging her?... Wait... He has a girlfriend, right?

_"Are you Aomine?", a large chested brunette asked her . Aomine looked at her uninterestedly and said "Yes."_

_"Sho-chan is ignoring me because of you"_

"Go away. Your girl's waiting for you", Aomine said. It wouldn't matter to her if she hasn't once been just like her. Imayoshi just grinned and said, "Don't worry. I broke up with her."

Aomine stopped in her tracks to look at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you dumped her?"

Imayoshi, seemingly unfazed, nodded and said, "Yup."

"What did she do?"

"The usual. Slapped me and cried while running away. Look, I got a bruise", he tried changing the subject by pointing at his cheek. Aomine punched him at the same spot.

"The fuck do you mean by the usual?! Y-you definitely don't know what it feels like to be dumped, now, do you, _senpai_?"

Aomine didn't give him a chance to answer. She just walked away, leaving Imayoshi on the ground. Said teen stayed there for a while, staring at her dumbfounded before running to her and blocking her way.

"Move away, you douche bag" Aomine muttered, not bothering to look at him. The older teen's eyes were open once she did look up. He looked quite serious.

"I know what it feels like. And I dumped her for _you... _I just wanted to ask you something and take a chance. But it seems like I already know the answer.."

"...What do you mean you know the answer?"

"What's so special about Kagami?", Imayoshi bursted out with tears. Aomine could only stare in shock. This was the first time she saw this much emotion. But then again, he might be pretending.

"What makes him so much better than me?"

"... I just don't like you", Aomine answered in small voice, looking down at her feet. She could see Imayoshi's feet getting closer. His hands lift her chin, making her face him.

"If... If I asked you out... What would you do?"

"Dunno..."

"I'll leave you alone... Just... let me hug you. One last time."

And so he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay.. So, the ImaAo is about to end. Yes. But once I finish this story, I will make a side stoory about each of them. Anyways, who are readers of my fanfiction 'Genie-Tell Me Your Wish'? I re-wrote chapter 2 and posted the sneak-peek on my tumblr. Its tagged 'GTMYW'**

* * *

"Tetsu-chan", her father called out. Kuroko looked at the man and asked, "Yes?"

"I'm going to need your help on this one."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. She knows what her father means by help but he rarely asks for any. This is probably a tough patient. She nodded her head and said, "Of course. How bad is it?"

"He throws tantrums. He's uncomfortable around adults."

"Oh..."

"And you should be a bit more... sensitive... And wear a mask. He has a sickness."

This caught Kuroko's attention. She stopped in her tracks and asked, "What is it?"

"Guillain Barre Syndrome... Its not fully developed yet, though"

Kuroko nodded in understanding before turning the knob and opening the door. Before looking at the patient, she closed the door and locked it. She heaved a sigh and looked at the patient in front of her and said, "Hello."

No response.

The silverette lying on the bed didn't even batted an eyelash at her. He was just... silent. She neared him and sat on the white plastic chair by the side of the bed.

"...Are you a nurse?", he asks with a raspy voice. Kuroko felt pity rising up at the state of the young man. She shook her head and said, "Just a friend"

"oh..."

After that, there was a long silence. The pressure was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Kuroko broke the silence by saying, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuna. What's yours?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro"

Kuroko smiled. What a girly name.

"How old are you?"

"18"

"So what's troubling you?"

"Everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY VALENTINES, MINNA~~ Here's the awaited chapter~~. I couldn't update yesterday because I'm too busy.**

* * *

Aomine feels a bit anxious. Will Imayoshi even show up after the events? He did stop bugging her. So will he even come?

The door opens, interrupting her train of thoughts. She looked at the door with shiny eyes, but looked down in disappointment when it wasn't Imayoshi. It was someone else.

"Dai..."

Aomine gathered her stuff. She didn't really want to talk to Kagami. Not now. But she's wondering though,

When did she start yearning for Imayoshi's presence?

* * *

"Mayuzumi-san... Is it even fine for you to go out? What if the doctors find out?", Kuroko asks, voice laced with concern. They turn to a corner, the wheels of Mayuzuni's wheelchair taking a drift.

"Its fine. I'm going to die soon anyways. Plus, isn't this a way to relieve my stress? If I'm going to die, let me die with people, not inside a damned hospital room"

Kuroko shakes her head and says, "You're being quite talkative today.". Mayuzumi does't respond, instead, he looks around, excitement reflecting in his eyes just like a child in a candy store. Couples were walking around almost everywhere, visiting booths here and there. Mayuzumi stared at them with jealousy as he said:

"Wow... Love is in the air..."

* * *

Love is indeed in the air. Akashi hates it.

She looks down at everyone from the windows of the third floor corridor. She looks like some evil queen with a nasty expression on her face, hair tied up in a bun and arms folded below her chest. She looms at everybody with disgust in her eyes. Love. What a pathetic word.

"Wanna try our egg pie? It has an _egg__citing _taste!"

"Izuki, give the world a blessing by jumping off a cliff."

"Aww... Don't be so cruel Hyuuga... It would be illegal if you'd kill an _ill-eagle_", then the same voice laughs, only to be disrupted by a fit of coughs. The guy named 'Hyuuga' sighs and says, "As much as I hate you and your puns, you have to take care of yourself better. You get sick every week!"

"I know. Its quite fishy how I have an immune system of a fish..."

"..."

"Hyuuga?"

"...I take it back. GO DIE!"

Then running footsteps could be heard, getting louder and louder as the duo nears her. Then a black-haired teen comes dashing towards her like a bat from hell.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

he shouts, but Akashi remains frozen in her spot, too amused to move. Then, the last thing she felt is her head colliding against the floor...

"Miss? Miss? Are you okay? Shit, Hyuuga... her head's bleeding!"

"What? Bring her to the clinic"

And then everything went black.

* * *

**MUHAHAHA~~~ I DECIDED TO BE EVIL~~ CLIFFHANGERS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR A WHILE. Anyways, here's chapter 10!**

* * *

"Takao, I'm sorry!", Midorima says, chasing after Takao in the school rooftop. Takao looked at her with a hurt expression as he said, "Shizu-chan, don't you know how much you've hurt me?", he asks, clutching his chest. Midorima shakes her head and Takao turns around dramatically and says, "I don't want to see you anymore."

Midorima hugs him from behind and says, "No, Kazunari. I love you...". Takao faces her and cups her cheeks, "really?"

"Yes Takao... I love you", Midorima repeats. Takao sticks their forehead together and says, "Shizuka"

"Kazunari..."

"Shizuka..."

"Kazunari..."

"Shizu-", before Takao could finish, a pineapple was hurled towards them and someone shouted, "Get a room, idiot dramatic couple!". Takao took Midorima's hands and said, "If this is the end of us, I wouldn't mind it... As long as its with you... Shizuka"

"Oh Kazunari.."

* * *

Akashi wakes up in the school clinic with a bandage wrapped around her head. She looks to the side and found the school doctor, Nijimuro Shuuzou.

The raven-haired looked at her with disinterest as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good, then. Now get out. Your date's waiting for you", He orders, shooing her out of his clinic. Once she was out, the door slammed shut. She glared at the door, internally cursing it but stopped when suddenly someone called out,

"ano... You're Akashi-san, right?", a shy voice asks. She looks up and finds Furihata Kouki. ugh. The school's geek.

The brunette pushed his glasses up shyly and said, "I'm kind of you're date for today... I guess...". Akashi's eyes widened. Of all people in Teikou, it has to be him...

Akashi just nods and says, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat.". She began to walk towards the food stalls; Somehow, she wanted to eat some egg pie...

They went up the stairs to the second floor. They walked through the corridors quietly, with Furihata stealing a few glances at her. They heard distance screaming, which made them stop in their tracks. The two looked at the other side of the corridor curiously only to see two figures running fast.

"Excuse me!", the boy said as he pushed Aakashi to the side. The red-head stumbled but regained her posture. But then, a taller boy came by and ran like a bat out of hell, this time Akashi did fell.

And fainted again...

* * *

Kise looks outside, where everyone was having fun. She was stuck inside a cubicle; the stupid lock wasn't working. She was looking out the window, using the toilet top to scale her up. She saw a red head and called his attention.

"Psst! You! Help me out of here!", she calls out. The red-head looks around confused. Then he looked up and saw her.

"I'm stuck here. I 'll jump through this window and you should catch me. 'Kay?", she asks. She receives a nod of confirmation and starts to jump out of the window. She lifts her feet and swings it out then the other. Once she was hunched by the window, sitting on it, the red-head outstretched his arms.

And she jumped.

She closed her eyes, feeling herself fall. Then she felt like she landed on something. She opens her eyes and found dark, fierce, red ones staring back.

_'My prince!'_

* * *

"Yo, Atsushi!", Himuro calls out. Murasakibara stops devouring her cake when he hears Muro-chin's voice.

"Muro-chin!", she cheers. But immediately, her voice died down when she saw him with another girl. She frowns and asks, :Muro-chin... Who is she?"

She towers over the blonde with a dark expression. Himuro just waves it away and says, "My date"

"What?!", Murasakibara asks in disbelief. Himuro repeated what he said and Murasakibara pouted. She shot her empty plate in the trash can and grabbed Himuro by the arm. Himuro sweatdropped and asked, "Ahh.. Atsushi, what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting Muro-chin!"

_You're mine!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Long time no update in this one, huh? But the story is about to end (I think) but fret not, there will be a side story to each one, kay? But I will miss writing this. Oh, and please check out my new story later and leave a review. Its going to be entitled Be Careful With My Heart, The Chronicles of A Perverted Seaweed, Vacation, What Kuroko Did During Valentines, Ouija and The Moon Embracing The Sun_**

**_Thank you for those who have supported this story; it really means_**** a lot.**

* * *

"...Imayoshi?" Aomine calls out with a raised eyebrow. The third-year looks at her with the same smile, as if nothing just happened, and asks, "Yes, Aomine?"

"What's up with the flowers?" she asks, eyeing the bouquet of red and pink roses in his hand. The raven-haired blinks twice and innocently says, "It's for a girl I like?"

Aomine almost choked. He moved on that fast? Maybe he really didn't care about her...

"W-what? For whom?" she asks with wide eyes. Imayoshi just grins and says, "Kise Ryouko. I'm sure you two are close"

"Hell yeah we are!" she says through gritted teeth. She storms over to him and attempted to snatch the bouquet away, but Imayoshi avoids her hand. She glowers at him and says, "Kise is off limits!"

_Just keep your eyes on me..._

Imayoshi smiles tauntingly at her and says, "Why? I thought you told me to leave you alone. And I did. Is it wrong for me to get hooked up with someone else but you?", though it sounded a bit more harsh to her. He smiles at her, baring his teeth and says, "Aomine, move on."

And with that statement, he pushed Aomine to the side and walked past her. The bluenette was dumbstruck for a second before she shouted, "I already have! And see if I care about you two, bastard!"

But the bespectacled man didn't seem to hear her. Aomine glared at his form but felt her anger turning into anguish. It was happening again. He's just another Kagami and suddenly, she remembers why she hates men.

* * *

"Akashi! What did I ever do to you?" Midorima asks, fuming with anger. Akashi just raises her head up from the shougi board and says, "You asked for my blessing and my answer is no"

"Why? Do you want people to be a heartless wreck like you?!" she asks with that rare tone of her. Akashi looks scandalized for a moment before saying, "Shizuka, you barely know him."

"But I love Takao!" she exclaims. Akashi just looks at her coldly and asks, "Shizuka, what do you know of love? Your father doesn't even care about you anymore, you have no mother and your sister doesn't even bother to talk to you"

Midorima clenches her fists and felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She blinked twice, trying to push them away. She can't afford to lose to Akashi anymore, not on this one. When Akashi didn't receive a reply, she smirks lightly and says, "Just as I thought."

"...I know more than you. All you've ever known is taking advantage people for your own good!" she points an accusing finger at the red-head and continues,"If you want to be miserable, you're on your own. I quit your stupid group"

Akashi didn't reply, she just let the girl walk away.

The sound of the door clicking echoed through the empty classroom. Akashi stood there on the ground, frozen. She considers for a moment what Shizuka said about her being miserable, but takes it off her mind. She isn't miserable, she's perfectly happy alone. She doesn't need anyone else, definitely not.

She'd rather die alone than let anyone touch her heart.

* * *

"...So you want my help?" Kise asks, holding the bouquet awkwardly. The bespectacled teen nodded, grin growing wider. He looked at the tanned girl on the corner of his eyes. Aomine was hiding behind a post in Maji. He leaned over in his chair, elbow propping on the table and rested his chin on his palm.

"Well you see, Ahomine is a pretty stubborn kid. She keeps saying she doesn't like me-"

"Well, maybe she really doesn't-ssu", Kise cuts in. Imayoshi just smiles and says, "If she didn't, then why is she spying on us?"

"What?" she whips her head back, looking about the whole joint. Imayoshi turns her head back and says, "Don't look... Or else she'll know!"

"But she's an idiot anyway-ssu"

"So are you in?", he inquires, ignoring her question. Kise pondered about it for a moment before answering with a vigorous nod. It would be for the best of her sister.

"Okay, then let's start with this...", Imayoshi took the back of Kise's head and crashed their lips together. The blonde was dumbfounded for a moment but decided to kiss back. She parts her lips and the other's tongue darted in, uncaring if the others glared at their little show.

_Meanwhile..._

"Kise... you bastard!" Aomine whispers through gritted teeth as she watches the scene unfolding before her. When the kiss broke, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding then Imayoshi whispered something into Kise's ear, which made Kise laugh.

_That could've been me!_

Her eyes widened at the audacity of her thoughts. The last thing she wants is to fall in love with a second Kagami. But still, she couldn't help the ache in her chest.

"Disgusting, right?", a gruff voice behind her said. She looked at where the voice came from and found an average height, black haired girl with... weird eyebrows.

"Sure... and you are?"

"Hanamiya Makoto"

Aomine froze at the name. So this was Hanamiya Makoto, Teikou's Baddest Female. There were rumors circling the school about her and there was nothing good said about this particular lady. But she had heard that she and Imayoshi were lovers once...

"Trust me when I say this, he likes you", she says with a plain expression. The bluenette was caught aback. She scrunched her nose and says, "No he doesn't. Look at them sucking at each other's faces!"

"Maybe he's planning something. You can never know what's in his mind."

* * *

"Kuroko, you just can't love me", Mayuzumi says with a raspy voice. Kuroko's face was still devoid of emotion as she asks, "Why?"

"I'm dying soon"

"So?", she asks. Mayuzumi sighs and says, "What if I'm going to die next year?"

"Then I still have 12 months with you"

"What if I'm going to die next month?" he asks with a challenging tone, getting annoyed by the girl's stubborn attitude.

"Then I still have 31 days"

"What if I'm going to die tomorrow?"

"Then I still have 24 hours"

"What if I'm going to die in the next hour?"

"Then I still have 60 minutes"

"What if I'm going to die in one minute?!", he asks, eyes widening in challenge. Kuroko just stared back and replied, "Then I still have 60 seconds"

Mayuzumi sighs in resignation and Kuroko smiles a little before saying, "Any amount of time would do just to be with Mayuzumi-san..."


End file.
